


Where Do We Go From Here

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Lydia goes to Deaton for answers about her connection with Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing after season 3 happened.

She walked into his office with a purpose. 

It had been a couple of days since she and Scott had been in Stiles’ head. 

“Deaton?” she called out.

“Back here in the exam room Lydia” he yelled back.

“I wanted to ask you a question. How did you know Peter would be able to reach me inside Stiles’ mind?” 

Deaton sighed. He'd figured she'd come asking sooner or later. “You and Peter are connected Lydia.” 

“Because he bit me and brought out my banshee self right?”

“Well yes and no. The only way that happens though is when the Werewolf and Banshee are mates.” He paused for the words to sink in. “When Peter bit you it wasn't a bite to become a Werewolf in his wolf-state his wolf knew you were his mate. That's why you're connected and he is able to reach you.”

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

“You can't be serious Deaton!? I just can't believe this! It's Peter! I haven't forgiven him for what he did and what am I supposed to do just forget everything he’s done?”

“Lydia, you may be mated with him, but that doesn't mean you automatically love him. You are connected yes, but you're still young and you have time to figure out what Peter means to you now and in the future. He hasn't been the best of men that's true, but I believe he is trying to be better.”

 

 

He looked down at his phone at it alerted him someone was calling. He definitely did not think she would be calling.

“Hello Lydia” he answered.

“Peter we need to talk. Are you at the loft?”

“I can be. Give me 15 minutes.”

 

 

“So I met with Deaton and he had some interesting things to say.”

They were in Derek's loft. Peter was sitting on the couch while Lydia paced back and forth.

“How interesting?”

“He said the only reason you were able to jump-start my Banshee Powers was because we are mates”

Peter didn't say anything for a moment. He took a deep breath and leaned back into the couch and replied “Deaton is correct in that assumption.”

She looked at him incredulously and threw a book from the coffee table at him “How could you not tell me this!”

“Look I was in a bad place when I first got to Beacon Hills and I was in and out of my wolf form. I wasn't always fully conscious then, but I do remember the feeling of being pulled towards you. When I bit you that's all I could hear in my head and after everything I figured I would steer clear of you until I was better. I want to be a man that deserves you Lydia Martin” 

She was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia seeks guidance

She threw her bag onto the chair and fell back onto her bed. 

“Ughhhh I hate him!” she screamed into her pillow.

After hearing what Peter had to say she told him that if he truly meant what he said then his actions would speak louder than words. 

“Lydia, you okay honey?” Her mom called through the door. 

She had completely forgotten her mom was home when she slammed the front door and ran up the stairs to her room.

“No”

Her mom came into her room and sat on her bed.

“Sweetheart, you don't have to tell me what it is, but just know I love you and I know you are so smart and I'm sure you'll be able to fix whatever problem you have.” Her mom gave her a tight hug and left her room. 

Her mom was right she was smart and if she couldn't figure out what to do, then she could find someone that could. 

She texted Cora to see if she wanted to get coffee and talk.

Lydia: Hey Cora can we meet up? Starbucks on Main in an hour? 

Cora: Sure. Sounds good. See you then. 

 

She got there a little early and sat down with her latte.

“Hey Lyda!” Cora called out as she sat down at the table.

“Hey Cora thanks for meeting me”

“No problem. What's up?”

“So what do you know about mates?”

“Why do you ask?” Cora gave a weird look as she replied.

Lydia took a breath, “Well apparently it just so happens that Peter and I are mates” she said with a grimace.

Cora looked shocked “Seriously? Wow that's a lot. I mean thinking back it makes sense with how connected he was to you when he was in his wolf state. How do you feel”

“I have no idea how I feel. I'm angry and upset and confused. I mean I just don't understand.”

“It doesn't always make sense. I remember dad telling me once that he grew up thinking he'd be mated with this one girl from a neighboring pack, but then when he came out here for a visit and met mom he just knew. It's okay for you to feel whatever you're feeling just remember that.”

“He says he wants to be a better man for me.”

Cora looked at her wide-eyed “He said that? Wow the mating bond is really affecting him.” Lydia looked confused, so Cora explained “It's biological. His wolf wants to please you. He'll do whatever he needs to to be able to appease you so that's a plus side.”

Lydia mulled on that a bit.

 

They spent another hour chatting before saying goodbye. Cora answered all of her questions, but she still had a few more. 

Laying in bed it seemed like her mind was running a mile a minute digesting everything she learned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Peter have a chat.

“Alright where are you?” Derek called out when he walked into the loft. 

“I'm right here” Peter replied a little annoyed as he came down the stairs.

“So you're just going stay here then?”

“What else will I be doing?”

“So you're not going to try and court Lydia then?”

“I feel the best course of action for me at the moment is to stay out of her way.”

“Huh the Peter I know would be scheming every which way to get in her good graces.”

“Derek you may not agree, but this is what I've come up with. I've realized she needs time and space, so that's what I'm doing.” 

“Well that may be a little hard tonight as we're having a pack meeting here.”

Peter gave Derek a look.

“Well I'll just move into the second part of my plan. I'll just be helpful Peter.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to give Peter a look. 

 

Later that night as they were having the meeting Peter did just as he planned. He sat back and let them do their thing. Our want his fault they were all weirded or by him. He did notice the numerous times Lydia looked hot way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's perspective of the meeting.

She wasn't sure how the meeting would go as she made her way to the loft. 

She assumed Derek knew and so did Cora, but she was thankful no one else did. 

As she walked in he was sitting on the steps of the stairs. 

 

Throughout the meeting she kept looking at him. She may not have been as sly as she thought she was as he met her eyes towards the end of the meeting. 

 

Allison took her aside afterwards, “Why did you keep looking at Peter? Did he get in your head again? I can kill him you know”

“No, he didn't. And thank you for that, but I’m alright. You don't need to kill him.”

“Then what's up? You can tell me.”

“Not here. Let's go somewhere else.”

 

They went to the diner down the road. 

Allison sat there as Lydia told her what was up and what had been happening. 

“Are you serious?” Allison asked her as Lydia finished. 

“Yes I am. Cora helped me understand it more and I've had a few more conversations with Deaton.”

“So you're just supposed to forgive him and everything is fine?”

“No it's not going to all be fine. I can't tell you the future Allison, but at least right now I can't forgive him. I know he tells me he wants to be better, but we'll just have to see.”

Allison grilled her some more before they left and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half later

she stared at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey” he said as he looked at her.

“Morning” she replied. 

 

It had been a year and some months since she'd learned they were mates. It took her awhile to come to terms with that fact. 

They'd been “courting” for a few months now and last night she'd decided they needed to consummate this thing. 

It was better than she had ever expected. Maybe it was the mates thing, but whatever it was it was so much better than anything she'd done with Aiden or Jackson.

 

“You okay in there?” 

“In where?” she asked

“You seem to be all in your head” 

“Well I was just thinking about these past few months.”

“Thinking back fondly or having regrets?” 

“No regrets Peter. I want you and if I didn't I wouldn't be here. Just trying to get my head around what this means.”

“It means we had a wonderful night and maybe we'll have an even better morning.” he said as he leaned over and started kissing her.


End file.
